


【伞修】人鱼线与河豚线【Ⅱ FIN.】

by yashuashuashua



Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashuashuashua/pseuds/yashuashuashua
Summary: WARN：1 原作AU，连载预计十二章，CP only伞修2 放假有时间写文十分开心，祝学长学姐高考顺利！3 苏沐秋已退役叶修未退役的同居生活，通篇甜没有高潮起伏，出于对毛绒绒的喜爱有宠物捏造设定，布偶喵love





	【伞修】人鱼线与河豚线【Ⅱ FIN.】

Ⅱ  February

 

“我从以前就觉得。”

“什么？”

“职业选手好像学生，还有寒暑假。”

“还真是。”

一边聊着无关紧要的话一边等汤勺上的蛋液渐渐凝固，示意叶修把肉馅放上来的同时挑起蛋皮封口，苏沐秋利落地将蛋饺滚落到盘子里，又注入新的蛋液。

“这个。”

“什么？”

“量是不是有点多？”

被这么一说，从刚刚起就重复着机械运动的人回头一看，才发现之所以用盘子开始装就是因为预备的两个屉都用完了。

不知不觉就做了这么多，是因为太习惯两人共同作业这件事吗，还是原料一开始就没掌握好……

但是直到现在才指出这点的叶修也有错，他肯定。

“因为沐橙说留点等她回来吃……所以……”

“你拍照给她看这‘一点’她一定会笑的。”

“呣唔……”

苏沐秋露出了为难的表情。

“冰箱的空间有限，而且冻久了也不好吃。”

“每天都吃呢？”

“对胆固醇不好。”苏沐秋断然拒绝了。

临近三十岁大关的男人，身体管理是很重要的，开始做主播后苏沐秋更注意自己的作息健康，连带着叶修回家后也中断了修仙生活。

你以为你几岁了，苏沐秋这么说，即使想反驳，看着恋人确实比实际年龄年轻精神的脸，叶修一句话也说不出。

“老魏在就好了。”

很会吃很会喝很会玩的那个男人，很适合当剩饭打扫队，三人一起过同住生活时苏沐秋做的菜鲜少剩下。

“叫他过来吧。”叶修说着拿起了苏沐秋的手机拨出电话。

“？为什么用我的？”

只见叶修保持着愉快的心情冲那边说了几句，然后把手机还给苏沐秋。

“怎么样？”

“被拒绝了，说知不知道现在才几点啊就把人吵起来为什么要叫在广州的人回去吃蛋饺烦不烦——昨天一定没让他睡吧呵呵呵。”

啊，被迫早睡早起的人对修仙同伴的报复，他在心里为老魏稍微默哀了下，三秒。

“那怎么办？”

“继续叫救援部队呗，”叶修想了想，“我记得邱非是本地人……”

“？所以为什么又用我的电话？”

“用我的会被拉黑啊。”

你有自觉啊？！咽掉吐槽的人默默包完最后几个蛋饺，在围裙上擦了擦手。

“怎么样？”

“说一会儿就过来，还有小乔一起。”

“小乔？”

“听说是在机场遇上的，正好叫他们一起过来了。”

“还真巧啊……”

分任嘉世兴欣的两个队长，想在假期比其他队员提前回队也是正常的，对于丝毫没有怀疑的苏沐秋，叶修只是说了“大概吧”就张开了嘴。

会意地捻了个刚做好的蛋饺喂在他嘴里，鼓着脸颊发出窃笑的男人简直就像成了精的猫一样，呵呵呵地摇着尾巴。

 

另一边厢，挂掉电话的两个年轻人面面相觑。

“不好意思让你陪我。”嘉世的队长说。

“没有是我自己不好。”兴欣的队长赶紧摇头。

“说的也是。”

“呃……”

本来没被波及，却因为跟邱非说话被叶修听见被连带打包过来，乔一帆也觉得是自己多话导致的，但邱非认同这点还是让他很无语。心情复杂，他骨碌骨碌地拖着箱子跟在对方身后，踢走路上的小石子。

石子滚了几圈打到邱非腿上，他回过头，乔一帆噫地一声立正站好。

“这个是意外不是我的错哦！”

“又没怪你。”

看着他瑟缩的样子，邱非困惑地蹙起眉头。

“为什么兴欣的人都这么像动物呢……”

然后为什么会输给动物呢，他似乎是为此而苦恼，得出的结论是“果然是领头人成了精吧”。

他大大地呵出一团白气。

“真不想去啊……比个人赛对手阵容是五圣还不想……”

“？”乔一帆不解地跟了上去，“喵喵喵？”

“刚过春节就要面临那个空间，感觉一整年都过不好了，”他奇怪地看乔一帆，“你也跟叶前辈苏前辈一队过吧，没感觉到什么吗？”

“虽然一队，也不过只有一年时间而已……苏前辈还是半途来的……”

啊这样啊，你没有经历过啊，不知为何，乔一帆觉得他看自己的眼神充满了同情。

“不过这样也好，凡事都要经历一下，”邱非突然露出一个笑容，“好！走吧！我突然有干劲了！”

“？？？什么？？？帮我解释一下啊？？？”

“到了就知道了，前辈。”

“？？？你原来是这种角色么？？？”

到底是那两个人倾心教导出来的，怎么会是个好人呢，嘉世年轻的小队长大步流星。

“说来该买点东西……就买点肠胃药带过去吧……药店在哪……”

“？！别吓我啊？！”

乔一帆张皇失措地说着，骨碌骨碌地跟了上去。

和只与苏沐秋短短相处过的乔一帆不同，邱非可是从训练营起就同两人密切相处过的。

发现自己是个好苗子的时候，两人经常在背后围观自己训练。

很烦人。

老实说，实在是太烦了。

倒不是黄少天那种意义上的，也不是魏琛方锐那种意义上的，甚至不是战队公会在网游里看见君莫笑意义上的，没有同时和两人相处过的人不会明白，嘉世曾经的正副队长线下杀伤力有多大。

尊敬的前辈抽空来指导自己，还是个小毛头的邱非本来十分感激，两个一起来虽然有些受宠若惊也是卯足了劲，搞不好天赋异禀会被叶修看中收为弟子苏沐秋顺手做个银武呢，课余时会看些起点文的中二少年美滋滋。

但很快，他就发现自己错大发了

苏沐秋和叶修在一起时并不吵，所以他们不是喋喋不休那种烦人，当时也过了热恋期，加上在一群小毛头面前，肢体上也没有过多的接触。

但是他们是这么交流的。

“这个。”

“不太好。”

“时机错了。”

“四分之三拍。”

“可以再快一点。”

“那个慢了。”

“那招怎么样？”

“可以配合，嗖地。”

“嗯，下次试试。”

“……”

邱非竖着耳朵听了很久，都无法搞懂他们在说什么，甚至连他们是不是在评估自己的操作都搞不懂，不如说为什么那样的对话也能进行下去，他们是在用暗语交流吗？

听不懂也就算了，本来他就没有加入对话，最要命的是在他完成一天训练苏沐秋走了之后，叶修会过来拍他的肩膀：“刚刚我跟沐秋的建议，你都听到了吧，明天做一遍看看。”

？？？？？？？？

什么跟什么？？？

你们是以我能听懂为前提说的吗？？？？

逗我？？？？？？？

邱非第一次觉得自己跟职业选手不是一个世界的人，后来见了黄少天才觉得，啊不是所有人都那样的，松了口气。

而黄少天比他受害的程度似乎更深。

“一次全明星，我们住同一个酒店，我就跑去找他们玩，”蓝雨剑圣以玩百物语的语气说，“老叶在洗澡，我就和老苏打掌机玩，开始还没什么，过一会儿老叶出来了，老苏拿了吹风机给他。”

“你觉得没什么吗？阿玛依，too young！他是在老叶经过的时候突然伸出手的！突然！迅雷不及掩耳盗铃而响叮当之势！我没夸张，他连头没抬，就伸手拉开床头柜抽屉掏出吹风机递了过去，老叶一步路都没停接过去就开始吹！”

“这还没什么，后来我们三个人开始对战，老苏抬头左右看了眼老叶就站起来去烧了水，老叶拍了他肩膀一下老苏就低头从行李里拿了挖耳勺给他！”

“太可怕了，比在微草主场上被观众山呼王杰希万岁感觉还差，我整个人都如坐针毡没打一会儿就回来了！那个空间是怎么回事？被加了buff吗？需要说话才能沟通的我是外星人吗？屋里那么静显得我很吵一样！”

虽然为了戏弄乔一帆有所夸张，但邱非真心觉得那两个人在一起的空间很棘手，人很多的情况下还好，如果是相对安静的室内，自己是“第三个人”的感觉会时时刻刻涌现上来。

但跟他们相处久了，邱非还是研究出应对之策。

那就是挑起他们的内部矛盾。

不让他们站在同一边的话，那种谜之对话出现的频率会大大减少，让他们成为对立面的话，也会为了心理战术互揭起对方的老底来。

太完美了。

不愧是被他们调教出来的徒弟，邱非自己都感到佩服自己。

因此，在四个人都因为还不太饿赞同延迟开饭的时候，邱非挑起了战火。

“我们来玩游戏吧。”

当然，不是麻将或扑克牌那种简单的玩意，苏沐秋在做游戏主播，能同时供四个人竞技的主机游戏还是找得出来的。

唯一需要解决的就是——

“赢了有什么好处吗？”

他的恩师叶修，是个不喜欢让别人称心如意的男人，即使如此，邱非也准备好了对敌政策。

“赢的人可以提一个问题，输的人必须如实回答，怎么样？”

“不就是没有大冒险的真心话大冒险吗？”

“坦荡如我没什么可回答的啊。”

这种时候能够推波助澜的就是乔一帆了！加油啊前辈，他用眼神向对面发出求助攻的光波。

“呃……嗯……我觉得很好啊，”乔一帆努力地怂恿，“而且我有很多事想要请教前辈……像是……这个……那个……对了！”

“我想知道你们是怎么喜欢上对方的！还有初恋是谁……之类的……”他带着一种堪称天真无邪的气氛说。

啊啊搞砸了，虽然你已经很努力了，但对这两个老夫老夫来说这是毫无挑战欲的问题吧……邱非感到了绝望。

“听起来不错。”

“好，那就把主机拿出来吧！”

……嗯？

出乎邱非意料，叶修和苏沐秋意外地变得有干劲起来。

………………难道他们自己也不知道吗……不，不可能吧。

如此，虽然有着种种意外，四个成年男性赌上真心话问答权的游戏竞赛，就此拉开了序幕。

为什么单纯的赛车游戏会激烈到这个地步，苏沐秋自己也很惊讶，已经快三十了，而且是春节，又是随便把后辈叫过来的，怎么想作为前辈都该放水才对。自己还不成熟啊，采用卑鄙战术用炸弹炸翻邱非赛车的同时，他在内心暗自叹息着。

好在更不成熟的还大有人在，在他的黄色车稍前方的地方，叶修的红色车正在拼命别乔一帆的绿色车，完全不顾可爱的后辈在旁边发出惨叫。

“太幼稚了叶大大，适当放水不好吗。”他趁机赶上去。

“当然好啊，你放水让我赢的话，晚上给你报答哦。”

在孩子面前说什么呢，黄色车差一点在转弯翻出赛道，恰巧这时邱非又重整旗鼓的追上来，苏沐秋再次抛出炸弹。

没办法了，这可是能够听到叶修真心话的好机会。

而且也绝对不能轮到自己回答。

比起不想说，苏沐秋更多的是感到组织不了语言，解释为什么喜欢叶修和初恋这两件事，光是想想就觉得头皮发麻。

那是连苏沐橙也不知道的秘密往事，甚至，他对叶修都没有好好说过。

太难为情了。

太难说出口了。

车轮不停转动，在赛道上驰骋的同时，苏沐秋的思绪也回到那个时候。

那时——

 

什么时候喜欢上叶修，苏沐秋自己也无法概括出一个具体的时间点，明明最初几年还只是单纯的好哥们，在竞技场被虐和被嘲讽的时候，他还咬牙切齿的想过在叶修婚礼上绝对要作为主持不经意地爆出对方糗事。

然而自己现在却躲在被窝里偷偷摸摸搜索“同性恋的成因”。

太奇怪了。

怎么搞的。

不知什么时候，他看着叶修的笑脸会萌生出一股奇怪汹涌的冲动，那股感觉突如其来，最初稍纵即逝让人觉得是不是心脏工作失常，最近却大有绕梁三日久久不息之势。

然后即使叶修不笑，没有看着自己目光也会追着他跑了，另外，他下意识抿嘴唇的线条十分性感，让人很想摸上去勾画一下。

黄昏之类的时候，日光会使他的侧脸露出发光的绒毛，刚洗完澡的时候，肌肤也会因为热水变得粉扑扑起来。

开始还以为是他太白了有点像女生造成的，但最近频繁造访的春梦里，叶修却毫无疑问是个男人的姿态。

甚至连刚认识时有婴儿肥的少年都算不上，是他在澡堂里匆匆一瞥见过的发育完成的男性的躯体。

从梦中醒来的时候，比起湿嗒嗒地被铺，苏沐秋觉得看着旁边熟睡的叶修额头渗出的冷汗感觉更加真实。

试过打飞机，也试过看A片（虽然半截其他队员也加入进来搞得气氛全无），但无论自己看过了多少令人血脉贲张的肉体，都不如梦里叶修露出的一颗乳头来得诱惑。

没救了。

去死吧。

不想吃饭，苏沐秋躲在被子里偷偷搜索关键词，虽然大家应该都去吃饭了，他还是用被子将自己裹得紧紧的。

调查得出的结果没有父亲的男孩会成为同性恋的概率较大，但自己不止没父亲，母亲也一样没有，而且比起被插自己更想插人，能不能套用这个理论也不好说。

话说回来想被同性插入的男人称为同性恋可以理解，为什么想插同性的男人也算是同性恋呢，看到树洞都想插的年轻男性又不能叫树洞恋。苏沐秋虚浮地滑着网页，没有发现自己的思维已经越跑越偏。

在明白了自己的性取向之后，他也试着以取向为男的眼光打量过周遭的人，职业选手里韩文清像是同志会喜欢的类型，魏琛看起来也像，可爱型的话大概会喜欢张佳乐这种扎小辫的……无论如何不是叶修这种，苍白，脸T，还有小肚子的游戏宅男。

然而他对卖相不错的同行只有“今年也等着瞧吧”这种单纯的情感，却对叶修浮想联翩……苏沐秋觉得自己的口味也真够呛的，错过叶修恐怕再也找不到这一种的，交友网站上并没有和他同样类型的人存在。

连替代品也找不到，苏沐秋都想为自己哭一场了。

如果对象是女孩子的话，还能够和有经验的年长者商量，积极地采取攻势，被拒绝后喝个烂醉大闹一场，但对象是叶修的话——他连商量的人都找不到。那种深夜情感咨询热线拒绝。

如果被他知道——比起当不成哥们和队友，苏沐秋更在意会影响到叶修的选手生涯。

得牢牢地锁死才行。

要离他远点才好。

和陶轩谈完之后，他才对叶修提及了要换宿舍这件事。

虽然是轻描淡写的口气，叶修还是如他最不想要的反应那样摘下耳机转过头来。

用那双黑曜石般的眼睛看过来。

糟糕，以前只会形容为黑眼珠的。

“为什么？”

苏沐秋故意迟了一拍，做出搞不懂他在问什么的样子：“什么为什么？”

“为什么搬走？”

“啊，那个，只不过是搬到隔壁而已，呃，为了休息……”

“你休息不好？”

叶修仔细端详着他，对啊你看我都有黑眼圈了，苏沐秋这样指给他看。

“你会打呼噜，我睡不好。”

“我没听到。”

“这种事打呼的人自己是听不到的。”

“我上淘宝查查有没有什么治打呼的药。”

“啊不用那个——是药三分毒！而且声音也不是很大！你也不用改啊我搬走就好啦！你看我搬走就是个人间了你也很高兴吧！”

苏沐秋拼命辩解着，叶修像是从来没想过似的看着他。

“我跟老陶也说了嘉世都两连胜了怎么也该提升一下正副队长待遇，而且……”

我们也不可能永远住在一起的，以前那是条件不够只能委屈凑合一下，他说。

叶修没有收回目光，依然定定地注视着他，这样苏沐秋既开心又难受，禁不住说出了更多词不达意的话。

“……而且退役后新的正副队长顶上来，发现是两人间会很奇怪的。”

“你想退役吗？”

“几年后的事啦！我就一说，至少得二十七岁吧，那时候结婚也差不多了……”

也是，叶修轻轻点着头，然后对他露出笑容。

“那为了能让你光辉退役，嘉世得拿个三连胜才行啊。”

那笑容震慑人心的可爱——苏沐秋觉得这么想的自己真是没救了。

结果三连胜后从嘉世退役的是吴雪峰而不是他，苏沐秋一边蹲在外面偷偷抽烟一边想这算怎么回事啊。

身后传来脚步声，是欢送会的主角吴雪峰，他向苏沐秋要了一根烟抽，没关系，反正是从叶修那顺来的。

“你最近有什么烦恼吗？”

“嗯？”

“看你的状态好像不太好。”他吐出一口烟缓缓说。

太温柔了，不愧是可靠的气冲云水，一般的烦恼马上就能冲口而出向他倾诉吧，但怀抱着不能说的秘密，苏沐秋只是苦笑着摇了摇头。

“能自己调整的话就最好了，不能的话，就依赖一下大人或敏锐的队长吧。”

什么意思？苏沐秋还没问出口，对方就主动泄了密。

“是叶秋觉得你不对劲托我来问问的，你可别跟他说我说了啊。”

“——”五味杂陈，一瞬间苏沐秋觉得自己连表情都做不出来了。

“他觉得你不会跟他说，毕竟你们已经不是室友了。”吴雪峰说着搔了搔头，“感觉真奇怪。”

“什、什么……”

感觉你们不像室友，而像过晚分离的双胞胎一样，吴雪峰觉得这个比喻很奇怪，然后对苏沐秋说自己退役后打算继续进学。

“就像你常说的，人生还很长，只不过是重头再来罢了。”

“……叶秋跟你说的吧？！”

“挺好的话啊，他说很帅，我也觉得很帅啊。”

苏沐秋只有将脸拼命缩进膝盖里，才能挡住发红的脸色。

“饶了我吧……”

不知不觉的时候，烟已经逐渐烧尽，变成一滩琐碎的灰尘了。

 

三个赛季过后，即使还没引起真正广泛意义上的关注，三连冠的嘉世在爱好者范围里也很有名了，代替隐身人的叶修，苏沐秋很好的演绎了“卖相不错的副队长”这一角色，顺带一提，这个外号是叶修起的。

出门时被粉丝认出来，然后被要求签名合影也是常有的事，这次却不巧的排起长队，苏沐秋让叶修先去买东西，等下结束了再去跟他汇合。

好不容易脱身已经是半小时以后了，想着叶修会不会等急了，却看见他在跟女孩子愉快地说话。

？怎么回事？

不会是粉丝，因为叶修从没再大众面前露过面，陌生人又很难谈得这么投机，他带着奇怪的表情走过去，女孩子反而比叶修先注意到他，大方地打了招呼。

“我的中学同学，”女孩离开后叶修解释道，“说没想到会在这里见到我，能一眼分出我和叶秋还挺厉害的。”

“？！没关系吗会不会跟你家里说……”

“没关系，她答应会帮我保密，她弟弟也是荣耀的粉丝，还说想来现场看比赛呢。”

叶修轻松地说着，苏沐秋却觉得火冒三丈。

为什么呢，感觉重要的东西被抢走了，叶修的身份明明是他、自己还有沐橙只有三人知道的秘密，为什么这么轻易地加进了第四人呢——

愤怒的情绪已经控制不出，苏沐秋从后槽牙里发出声音：“我要回去了。”

“沐秋？”

“……胃……突然不舒服，我先回宿舍休息了。”

“？没事吧？我跟你回去……”

“不用了，”他阻止叶修，“你继续买吧，不用为我改变行程。”

“可你不舒服……”

“这个年纪了还同进同出不是很奇怪吗？”苏沐秋故作大度，“正常”地说，“我先回去了，你不用为我改变行程。”

撂下这样的话，苏沐秋匆匆逃离现场，自己都觉得大写的狼狈。

连饭也不想吃，脱掉外套就裹进被子里，但是又毫无困意，因为从小和妹妹相依为命生活在一起，苏沐秋不高兴时只会沉默这一种发泄方式，这时才觉得捉襟见肘不足以消气。

门外传来敲门的声音，懒得起床，苏沐秋想要装作睡着了，叶修却干脆开门走进来——为什么不锁门啊！苏沐秋怨恨起自己养成的生活习惯。

“沐秋？”

睡着了睡着了快走吧快走吧，他埋在被窝里这样祈祷着，叶修却残忍地一把掀开他的被子。

“装什么睡呢。”

“……正要睡呢，快还给我。”

“你先说你今天这是怎么了，”叶修居高临下地举着被子俯视他，“别说你是胃疼。”

“……就是胃疼。”

没有被子也无所谓了，他像虾米一样蜷缩起来，接着感到被子轻轻落下包裹住自己——然后床上多了一个重量，叶修也爬上来钻进被子里，从后面环住他。

世界第一好看的手从后面捂上他的胃，叶修的声音从后面传来：“……还疼吗？”

这样的话路就被封死了，这样的话就无计可施了，诅咒斗神太过强力的同时，苏沐秋再一次意识到自己无可救药地喜欢着这个人这件事，甚至觉得有些想哭。

对喜欢的人发脾气太不像喜欢一个人了，但是他控制不住自己，苏沐秋闷闷地说：“……都是你的错。”

“我做了什么？你说想吃的也给你买回来了，沐橙的份也买了。”

你太好了——这句话却说不出口，他隐藏住鼻音，决定以开玩笑的口吻轻轻揭过去：“你背着我跟女孩子聊天……快离远点恋爱的酸臭味，不要污染我的清香！”

“什么啊，”叶修真的像释然了，“原来是交不到女朋友的单身狗的怨恨。”

这句话触动了苏沐秋伤痕累累的神经，不会有比这更好的机会了，他在被子里翻过身去，抓住叶修的肩膀在他唇上狠狠啄了一下。

“怎样！”他声音莫名其妙地高亢，“这下你也中了单身狗病毒！你也一辈子交不到女朋友了！哈哈哈哈！”

叶修眨眨眼，有些奇怪地看着他，就在苏沐秋心渐渐沉下去的时候，他却突然笑了。

“苏沐秋你白痴啊，”他一如既往张狂嘲讽地说，“狂犬病不是靠空气，而是靠体液传播的，你这样根本不管事。”

说着，他像是为苏沐秋做出示意似的，张开嘴露出舌头给他看。

阴暗的密闭空间里，应该辨识不出颜色的苏沐秋却觉得他伸出的舌异常的鲜红诱人，引得他鬼使神差缠住他吻了上去，当然是缠住舌头的那种。

那天下午他们裹在被窝里吻了好几次，连晚饭也错过了，等到半夜抱着叶修吃他买回来的东西，苏沐秋才想起出门时他说想吃的东西是什么。

皇饭儿鸭舌。

这也算舌吻呢，啃着肉干的同时，他不禁想到还是叶修的舌头滋味更好。

回过神来自己的车早就惨遭甩尾，而叶修的车率先抵达终点取得胜利。他怔怔地望着叶修的嘴，看他行使赢家权利发出一个必须回答真心话的问题。

“苏大大，今天的晚饭是什么？”

“……蛋饺还有……”

对上叶修洋洋得意的笑容，苏沐秋想关于初恋的问答还是留到只有两人时进行才好。

 

将胃袋满满地装满蛋饺火锅之后，两位后辈拉着行李告辞前辈。

骨碌碌地快走出小区的时候，邱非和乔一帆同时胯下肩膀异口同声地感慨了起来。

“那个实在是太狡猾了！”

“对啊，那个问法实在是太那个了！”

愤愤不平地吐槽着，两个小年轻丝毫不觉自己也被传染了暗语。

 

Ⅱ February  FIN.


End file.
